herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Schmidt
Mike Schmidt is the main character and protagonist of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Five Nights at Freddy's.'' The game is played in first-person perspective. Despite the low pay and clear danger, Mike continues his job every night for the rest of the week for unknown reasons. At the end of Night 5, Mike Schmidt receives a check for $120. At the end of Night 6, he receives a check of $120.50, which is an increment of fifty cents. He also receives a note from his boss, stating that "he's earned some overtime!". Upon completing the Custom Night, he receives a notice of termination, and is fired due to his tampering with the animatronics as well as his apparent odor. Appearance There is no possible way to see Mike's appearance in the game, as you are forced to stay in first person view the whole time you play the game. The only features of Mike that are possible to be seen in the game, though, are his blue eyes and his teeth, which are only able to be seen in the Game Over screen after he gets stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Trivia *On Night 7, the reasons listed for his release are Tampering with the Animatronics, General Unprofessionalism, and Odor, believed to be in reference to his changing of the AI difficulty ('Tampering'), Panicking and possible screaming ('General Unprofessionalism'), and copious sweating, or release of bodily fluids, possibly due to the panicking ('odor'). It is also possible that the smell may be the decomposing remains of the former security guard, as he is in some sort of struggle with some of the animatronics in the telephone call. * The date on Mike's check after the 6th night is November 13, which is Kindness Day. ** Furthermore, paydays are commonly on Fridays. This means Mike's check is dated for Friday the 13th. This makes sense as this is a horror game and ''Friday the 13th, considered to be a very unlucky day, tends to be tied to horror franchises. * Mike Schmidt only works for $4 per hour during his employment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is lower than any American state's definition of minimum wage. ** This can potentially be refuted since, in the U.S., federal income tax from 1988 to 2001 was 15% for whatever tax bracket Mike would be in with his $120.50 paycheck. Assuming 15% and that they took out income tax already before paying him, as most businesses do, Mike actually gets ~$141.18 (rounded to nearest cent), which results in a ~$4.71 hourly wage (again, rounded to nearest cent). That's just on federal income tax alone, not to mention state tax,which varies from state to state. Minimum wage was $4.25 from 1991-1995, $4.75 in 1996, and $5.15 from 1997-2006. If other taxes were taken out of his paycheck, it's easy enough to push the year this takes place in as far forward as 1996 and potentially to 2006. Assuming his payday was a Friday, this makes 1992 a viable year based on just federal income tax and minimum wage at the time. If further taxes were taken out, that might make 1998 viable as well, as further taxation only means he receives a higher base pay. Any Friday the 13th in November after 1998 is unlikely, as the next is in 2009 where his income tax bracket would have dropped to 10%, making the minimum wage, $7.25, too high for what he would be making. * Mike has the same first name and last name as Michael Jack Schmidt who is an American baseball third baseman who played 18 seasons in Major League Baseball for the Philadelphia Phillies. * In the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer, if one plays "London Bridge is Falling Down" backwards, the children say what is heard to be "Mike kill all, Mike kill all, it's enough, Mike kill all." Gallery 522.png|Mike's check. Mike Schmidt.jpg|Mike in Rebornica Category:Horror Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Cowards Category:Mute Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Normal Badass Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pirates Category:Villain's Crush Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side